Recently, demand for a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC) has been sharply increased. The smart phone or the tablet PC is an electronic device that integrates a calling function of a mobile communication terminal according to the related art and general functions of a computer, which has a relatively good portability and thus, demand for the smart phone or the tablet PC has been rapidly increased.
According to the related art, a smart phone or a tablet PC generally provides a user with a scheduler application. A scheduler application according to the related art is configured to include a calendar including year/month/day, and to enable a user to enter a schedule for a predetermined day. When a predetermined schedule is entered for the predetermined day, the smart phone or the tablet PC may inform a user of the predetermined schedule on the corresponding day. For example, the smart phone or the tablet PC may push a pop-up window for displaying the predetermined schedule so that a user may check the predetermined schedule.
Although the scheduler application according to the related art has the described reminder function, a user may be informed of the same only on the corresponding day and thus, may have difficulty in preparing in advance for the schedule.
A reminder application according to the related art operates based on time or place information. For example, a reminder application that operates based on the time information may be set to display a schedule at a time corresponding to the schedule. However, the reminder application displays the schedule only at the corresponding time as described above, which may be inconvenient for users.
The reminder application according to the related art may operate based on the place information. For example, a user may input, into the reminder application, a predetermined schedule and a place at which a reminder is to be performed. The reminder application may match location information input from the electronic device to the place at which a reminder is to be performed. When the electronic device is determined to be located in the place at which the reminder is to be performed as a result of matching, the reminder application may provide a user with the predetermined schedule. However, there is a high probability that matching between a name of a corresponding place and location information input from the electronic device, for example, a Global Positioning System (GPS) coordinate, has an error.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an electronic device that reminds of a task, which decreases a probability of occurrence of an error and provides a user with convenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.